<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faster Kill Pussycat by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939695">Faster Kill Pussycat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constructed Reality, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You turn me on.</i> Chloe and Lana, Seasons 1 through 5.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lana Lang/Chloe Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faster Kill Pussycat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vid created in 2007.</p>
<p>Original notes: To mix things up around here, I thought I'd devote a little time to the ladies...</p>
<p>Massive thanks to my beta, bop_radar, for inspirational squee. Also, a big shout-out to Dawnybee, who introduced me to this song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Song:</b> Faster Kill Pussycat<br/><b>Artist:</b> Paul Oakenfold featuring Brittany Murphy<br/><b>Pairing:</b> Chloe/Lana<br/><b>Summary:</b> <i>You turn me on.</i> Chloe and Lana, Seasons 1 through 5.</p>
<p>WMV version:<a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/6gt3stvao3.wmv">Faster Kill Pussycat, 46MB WMV file</a> <br/>AVI version: <a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/r8tx1k7odi.avi">Faster Kill Pussycat, 20MB AVI file</a> Click the links to download.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diKeX3r2KVQ">Faster Kill Pussycat on <b>YouTube:</b></a>
  <br/>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>Original vid post can be found on <a href="https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/179761.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>